Lightning Love
by hazelcurlsaremine
Summary: A girl tries to gain control of her powers. She meets team Urameshi and falls in love
1. Rhylee's coming

A/N: Okay this is my first fanfiction so bear with me please. This fic is rated pg-13 for anything. Violence may occur or sappiness/kissing. So whatever. Oh yeah and _this is thinking._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so do NOT sue me.

**Chapter 1: Lighting Love: Rhylee's coming.**

Koenma, ruler of the spirit world, sat in front of a stack of papers reaching the ceiling. The phone suddenly rang startling the ruler. He answered with a shaky "Hello?"

"Koenma! How are you? I need to talk to you about Rhylee."

"Oh my. I'm busy. How is Rhylee? Is she adjusting well?"

"Well as you know her 17th birthday is coming up and she has been acting very…well…seductive lately and I was wondering if she could spend the summer with you in your palace so she can be with her old friends?"

"Of course! Send her today! I hope to talk to you soon!" Click. _Great. Her powers are coming back. I'm afraid they'll stay for good this time…_

"BOTAN! GET IN HERE!" yelled Koenma. The bubbly grim reaper skipped into his office. "Yes, Koenma?"

"Rhylee is developing her powers again. She is coming for the summer. Get her a flight, a room in my palace next to team Urameshi and inform the boys to come to my office."

"Yes Koenma, sir. Right away!" She then exited to do her duties.

Rhylee sat waiting for her plane to board with her best friends. It was time for goodbye. _I'll miss you forever. Please forgive me. _

She got up to hug her friend Bri. They hugged and she whispered' "I'll call when I get there." Bri sighed as Rhylee to her buddy, Marc. They hugged and he said," Who will I make fun of?" Rhylee smiled and playfully punched his arm. _Fun times._

Marc and Bri turned and slowly walked away as Rhylee turned to her boyfriend. _This is the end. _"It won't be the same without you. I'm going to miss you." Rhylee smiled as Eric cupped her cheek and pecked her on the lips.

"Flight 953 to Japan last boarding call." Blared the speakers. Rhylee hugged Eric and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She solemnly walked on the plane and to her seat. _Goodbye…_

In Koenma's office, he told Rhylee's story and the boys stood in awe while Hiei sat in the corner and gave his usual, "Hn." "Now boys, since she is a love goddess I don't want you boys to gawk at her looks. She is here to train and gain control of her powers. Whatever you do, don't make her mad when she is in her bearer of lightning form." "Hold on, so a LOVE GODDESS is going to be here, staying with me? In the same palace?" A very tall boy named Kuwabara asked. "Just because she has a romantic side doesn't mean she'll like you." A slim boy with brown-slicked back hair told him.

"CAN IT URAMESHI!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Bakas…"muttered Hiei. "Hiei and myself would be glad to pick her up!" Rang a boy with red hair too his shoulders and a rose tucked in his ear. "Great! Off you go boys." Said Koenma, motioning towards the door. Hiei adjusted his bandana and silently cursed Kurama for saying anything.

Rhylee sat in her seat with her headphones on. She waited patiently listening to Green Day for the captain to say it was time to land. Her stomach jolted as the plane began its descend. They pulled into the gate and everyone exited into the lobby to get their bags. As Rhylee walked to baggage claim she looked around for someone who worked for Koenma. She saw her blue duffle and reached for it but a hand had already snatched it.

She looked up and saw Kurama who smiled and said, "Hello. I'm Kurama. I will be taking you to Koenma's palace. This is Hiei." He said pointing to a boy who was taller than Rhylee but very short. He had black hair with a starburst in front. "Pleased to meet you." Rhylee said and shook Kurama's hand then reached to shake Hiei's hand. She was taken aback when Hiei turned and walked away.

"Please excuse him. He's not the social type." Kurama apologized. "It's fine." Replied Rhylee. They walked towards a taxi. Rhylee went to put her bag in the trunk and tripped. When she thought she was going to hit the ground a pair of hands caught her hips. She was set upright and turned around to see Hiei. "Thank you." She whispered and Hiei gave a "Hn" and they got in the car.

Rhylee gasped when she saw the palace standing before her.

A/N: Okay so I'm done with the first chappie. I'm hoping the second one will be up by Friday. Please Review! I will accept any comments!


	2. Meet the boys!

**A/n: Okay so heres chapter 2. please read and review! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:YYH is not mine.**

**Lightning Love**: Chapter 2- Meet the boys!

Rhylee gasped as she looked at Koenma's palace. "It's bigger than I remember." She whispered in amazement. Kurama had a puzzled look on his face. "So you've been here before?" He asked.

"I used to live here." She replied and Kurama didn't push anymore. He didn't want to seem nosey when he just met her. Rhylee looked over at Hiei who was staring out the window with no expression on his face whatsoever.

The taxi pulled into the palace and stopped. "That'll be 7 dollars even." The driver said. I reached into my pocket when I saw Kurama give the cabdriver his money.

"Oh here. I'll pay you back. You took the liberty of picking me up so you can have money for the cab." Rhylee handed Kurama money. He tried to say no but she already grabbed her bag and started up the steps.

Hiei and Kurama followed suit. "First we will take you to Botan so she can show you your room." Kurama told her. She nodded and let Kurama take the lead. After a series of turns down long hallways, they came to a white door with a plaque next to it saying, "Botan, Grim Reaper." _Grim reaper, eh? She's done well for herself. _

Just before Kurama opened the door Hiei turned to him to say, "My duties are finished. See ya later." He then zipped past Rhylee and out of sight. Kurama shrugged and held the large door open for Rhylee. She walked through and smiled at him. _What a gentlemen._

Rhylee turned to see Botan and smiled. The blue haired girl came over to her and Kurama. "Thank you Kurama please join the other boys in Koenma's office." Kurama smiled and walked out.

"Okay, Rhylee. Let's get you to your room. Follow me." Rhylee followed Botan along another series of hallways until they got to a hallway with atleast 5 doors. Botan stopped in the middle of the hallway at a light blue door. The plaque next to it stated Reserved.

"Please go in. Make yourself comfortable and Koenma will send for you in a few minutes." Botan cheerfully said. Rhylee smiled at her as she turned and skipped away. _Sure has a lot of energy to be a grim reaper._ She pushed the door open and lugged her bags inside.

_Nice place…_ Rhylee stood in front of a very bright room with one window. The walls were painted a light peach color and the carpet was cream colored. She walked over to the bed, which had a navy blue comforter and yellow sheets.

Rhylee turned and walked into the bathroom/ closet area. The bathroom was completely light green and the closet was black.

Rhylee unpacked her things and changed into a black tank and blue sweatpants. She put her hair into a loose ponytail and put black flip-flops on. Just as she was finishing, a note was slipped under her door. She picked up the note and read it:

Rhylee,

Please come to my office. Take a right outside your door and walk straight to the large wooden doors.

Sincerely, Koenma

She threw the note in the small trashcan and headed out. As she walked down the hall she thought to herself. _I wonder if he's changed at all. _She opened the wooden doors and saw a toddler standing on a desk. _Nope. _

"Rhylee! How are you? I'd like you to meet my team of spirit detectives."

She turned around and saw four boys. "She smiled warmly and said "Hello!"

"I'm Yusuke. Leader of team Urameshi. Nice to meet you!" Rhylee shook his hand and looked up to see a very tall boy with orange hair. "What's up? I'm Kuwabara!" Rhylee smiled and turned to Kurama and Hiei and smiled, " Nice to see you again!" Kurama smiled back.

"Now, Rhylee. As you know your birthday is tomorrow and your powers will start to come back to you. The potion I gave you only lasted 7 years. You have the choice of retaining your powerless state or training with the boys here and gaining control over your powers." Koenma explained.

"I want to have my powers once again." Rhylee said with relief.

"Great! Then after your birthday you will start to train with the boys. Get to know them well. Now off you go. Get some rest…All of you!" Koenma said. Rhylee smiled and gave Koenma a big hug! " You're the best!" She said and walked out with the boys.

"So Rhylee, do you want to come to the recreational room to hangout?" Yusuke asked. "Sure! Meet ya there in half an hour." She said as they all entered each room. Surprisingly, their rooms were all in the same hallway.

Rhylee walked into her room and undid her hair. She wet her soft curls and tucked them behind her ears. Since her hair was shoulder length, she got the chills from the cold water. She realized she didn't know where the rec room was. She stepped into the hallway and looked at each of the plaques. She stopped when she saw Kurama's name. She knocked quietly and waited for him to open the door. He opened the door and her nostrils were immediately filled with the sweet smell of roses. "May I help you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've just realized that I have no idea where the recreational room is and I was wondering if you could take me." She said rather foolishly." Of course! Would you like to go now?"

"That would be great!" Rhylee replied.

They walked down the hall and turned to the left. Kurama stopped. "Here we are! It's a rather short distance." He said. Rhylee giggled and walked inside to see all three other guys sitting on couches except for Hiei who occupied the windowsill.

Rhylee and Kurama took two seats on the couch closest to the window. "So, I'm curious. Do each of you have demonic blood in your veins too?" Rhylee asked as she reached for the popcorn bowl. She shoved handfuls of popcorn in her mouth as she listened to each boy.

"Well I am not a demon. I'm human with Spirit powers. I have a high level of spirit energy!" said Yusuke. "Well I'm the same, but my spirit energy level is higher than yusuke's." Said Kuwabara. Rhylee smiled in-between mouthfuls of popcorn. "You wish bonehead!" Yelled Yusuke. The boys immediately started to bicker and throw various snack foods at each other.

Rhylee looked to Kurama. "They fight all the time. It's hard to explain what I am but I do have demonic blood in my veins." He said. _What about Hiei…_-I'm a fire demon. – _You can read my mind? Clever. _Rhylee smiled.

"OH MY GAWSH! Rhylee ate the whole bowl of popcorn!" Kuwabara yelled. Rhylee blushed. "What's the matter with a girl who can eat?" She said quite innocently.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…." He said dreamily. They played 20 questions and got to know Rhylee very well.

**A/N: There it is! Please review. I'll accept any comments. **

**Coming up: a birthday to remember!**


End file.
